Question: An object is launched from a platform. Its height (in meters), $x$ seconds after the launch, is modeled by: $h(x)=-5x^2+20x+60$ What is the height of the object at the time of launch?
Solution: The height of the object at the time of the launch is given by $h(0)$. $\begin{aligned} h( 0)&=-5( 0)^2+20( 0)+60 \\\\ &=0+0+60 \\\\ &=60 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the height of the object at the time of launch is $60$ meters.